Super psycho love
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Ashfur was destroyed when Squirrelflight chose Brambleclaw over him. Now he will make sure she loses everything...


**Found this song perfect for Ashfur...**

**I do not own Warriors or the song**

_Something lately drives me crazy  
Has to do with how you make me  
Struggle to get your attention  
Calling you brings aprehension  
Texts from you and sex from you  
Are things that are not so uncommon  
Flirt with you you're all about it  
Tell me why I feel unwanted?  
_

Why Squirrelflight? Why... Was I not enough for you. I treated you like you were a gift from starclan... And you you chose the son of Tigerstar over me! We would have had the most amazing kits together... We would have been happy. But now you act all sorry and apologetic but you don't give a mouse tail about me. As long as you have Brambleclaw... You said you might like me... I gave you everything you could have ever wanted. I protected you. And you chose him. Did you know his father brought dogs to the clans... They killed my best friend Swiftpaw. He murdered Redtail... Brindleface... Runningwind. And you want his son to beyour mate? Why...

_Damn, if you didn't want me back  
Why'd you have to act like that?  
It's confusing to the core  
'Cause I know you want it  
Oh, and if you don't wanna be  
Something substantial with me  
Then why do you give me more?  
Babe I know you want it  
_

You act so nice to me... So angel like... But your a monster in disguise. I hope you and Brambleclaw crawl in agony through the dark forest. Hawkfrost came to me... Now I know how to get you back. I will get you back. Because you afe the blood that runs through my viens... And once your kittypet father is dead and Brambleclaw is left to blame you will see that you love me. That we were meant to be. I'm so exited... You will be mine Squirrelflight. Your father's bllod and Brambleclaw's betrayle will unite us as one. Everything will be right agian...

_Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love  
_

Firetar was so easy to fool. As I watch him shudder under death's claws and wait for Brambleclaw and Hawkfrost to appear I shake with anticipitation. You will take everything back... you will love me. You will want me. The blood and pain will wash away any feelings you have for the son of Tigerstar, And you will see we were meant to be... I love you Squirrelflight, and you will love me too. Firestar is bleeding... his bloods seeps into the ground like a falling rain. Like your tears will. But I will lick them away my love, as the bitter feeling in my chest will embty.

_Pull me off to darkened corners  
Where all other eyes avoid us  
Tell me how I mesmerize you  
I love you and despise you  
Back to the crowd where you ignore me  
Bedroom eyes to those before me  
How am I supposed to handle  
Lit the fuse and missed the candle  
_

No! Brambleclaw saved Firestar... And killed his brother. Now he is a hero. This is not was Hawkfrost promised me. He said she'd forget about him, but now she sits in the nursery with his kits! Lionkit, Hollykit, and Jaykit. How could you do this to me! You pproch me like were friends but all I think about is how I love and hate you. I want you to love me. I want you to suffer... Like I am everyday I watch you with him. I lost you... But soon you will see how much you can lose...

_Damn, if you wanna let me go  
Baby please just let me know  
You're not gonna get away with leading me on_

Thier son Lionpaw is my apprentice. But I feel no kinship with him as I did with Birchfall. I hate him. Him and his littermates. Its all there fault... Squirrelflight should belong to me, they should be my kits... But no. There are a reminder of my agony. And Squirrelflight looks so proud of them. When all I feel for them is hatred! Why does she act so kind to me! She thinks were friends? She says I will be a great mentor. Why does she have to do this to me, why can't she just leave me alone.. or be with me.

_Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love_

The fire... Oh this fie. A gift from starclan. Now Squirrelflight will see my pain, see my bleeding heart. How did she fail to see all the blood before... It lapped at the ground like a lake of my poisoness love. Now she will watch her kits burn. Now she will see what she lost. She will see me and my heart. Which is now scared and broken. Like how her kits will be...

_Say you want me  
Say you need me  
Tear my heart out slow  
And bleed me_

Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Hollyleaf are not her kits... They are no use to me now. But oh... With this I can ruin her life! Her kits already hate her now... And soon her clan... her mate will too. Joy... The exitment is bubbling inside of me... You tore my heart out... Now I'll tear it out of you. You will have nothing... Yuo willl bleed like do evertime you see Brambleclaw or the kits you called your own. I will have won...

_You want me  
You need me  
You're gonna be with me_

I'm going to the gathering tonight... Everthing will fall right into place. The truth will be revealed. One way or another... She will lose everything. And I will lap up her misery like a pool of refreshing water on a hot greenleaf day. She will finaly see the mistake she has made. She will see how I meant to be with her. How she missed her chance... And what thats cost her.

_I know you want me too  
I think you want me too  
Please say you want me too  
Because you're going to  
_

I'm bleeding... That coward Hollyleaf. She confronted me and told me to keep silent. I laughed at her face. Now I'm dying... The cold water is dragging me out to the lake. My life flashes before my eyes. I was going to a great warrior, When Squirrelflight ruined everything... But Hollyleaf won't beable to live with this no... She will be rotting away with so many secrets something will come out. Then I wouldn't have died for nothing... She wants to ruin Squirrelflights life... When she killed me my pain passed onto her. She knows what she must do...

_Say that you want me every day  
That you want me every way  
That you need me  
Got me trippin' super psycho love  
Aim, pull the trigger  
Feel the pain getting bigger  
Go insane from the bitter feeling  
Trippin' super psycho love  
_

The truth is out. Squirrelflight is ruined, she lost her mate, her kits, and her clan. And her sister who named Brambleclaw deputy lost her medicine cat tital. I never would have guessed they were the kits of Leafpool and Crowfeather... This makes it so much better. Now the kits along with their mother and the traitor Squirrelflight is ruined, they now know the pain I've suffered. I have had my revenge... And it tastes so sweet...

**End... I always knew Ashfur was kinda crazy. Hope you enjoyed XD**

**Please review!**


End file.
